


Kisses for Charity

by undertheimperius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheimperius/pseuds/undertheimperius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets dragged into participating in a kissing booth for charity for the KSU Gamers club, much to his chagrin, but the attendance of a rugged stranger proves that maybe it's not as bad as he thinks he it is. - - written as a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Charity

Castiel wasn’t entirely sure why he had to be the one running the kissing booth for the afternoon - there were plenty of other members in the gaming club who would have been much better suited to the job. Why he, the quiet club secretary whose only kissing experience was an unfortunate mishap at a Christmas party hosted by one of the club members, was voted to run the booth at the school’s activities fair was beyond him. It had been the club’s president, Charlie, who had convinced him, saying something about how he was awfully dreamy and that to keep his blue eyes behind the scenes for so long would be a travesty to all of mankind - whatever the hell that meant. He just wanted the afternoon to finish up so that he could go home and brush his teeth thoroughly - maybe even floss and rinse with a healthy dose of mouth wash. He could still feel the cherry chapstick-sweet lips of a bubbly girl named Becky who had tried to sneak a kiss that verged on being far longer than her two-dollar donation had earned her. 

"Will you stop scowling?” grumbled Charlie from her post next to the booth; it was her job to contain all of the donations and explain to anyone who came up to their booth what exactly they were raising money for. She assured all patrons that everything was going to a good cause, as the gaming club was raising money for games to donate to a local charity that sponsored after school activities for kids who didn’t have much in the way of safe fun. Every year, the club would go to the school at which the activities were held and volunteer with the kids after giving their donation; it was something that Castiel enjoyed immensely, seeing the smiles on the children’s faces when they were able to beat him in a game of Sorry or pelt him with a dodgeball in the gym, and as each person came up to his booth to get a kiss, he had to remind himself that what he was doing was for the greater good.

"I can’t help it," he mumbled. "You try kissing stranger after stranger for money."

Charlie rolled her eyes. “It’s all for a good cause, Cas; just remember that. I’m going to grab something to eat real quick; think you can run the booth by yourself?”

Now was Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes. How difficult could it be to collect money and kiss people? “Yes. Get me a bottle of water, too, while you’re at it.”

Charlie closed the money box and, with a wave of her hand, skipped off in the direction of the food tent.

The activities fair was almost over, and Castiel would only have to stay by his booth for another half hour or so; twenty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds to be exact, but who was counting?

A tall young man in a rough leather jacket sauntered past his booth, his hands stuffed into the pockets of well-worn jeans. He had a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks, possible relics from the summer, and sun-lightened dirty blond hair. Castiel felt his mouth go dry as the young man’s gait slowed and he began to walk closer to his booth. He felt exposed behind the slapdash “Kiss-A-Gamer for Charity - $1” sign that Charlie had made, as if the man’s bottle green gaze could strip away all of his pretenses and see what made him tick. 

Castiel tried to shrink into his booth behind his sign, but found himself unable to get any smaller as the man approached him and leaned against the booth’s signpost.

"Kisses for charity, eh?" the man drawled, offering a crooked smirk.

Castiel cleared his throat before speaking, not trusting his voice. “We of KSU Gamers are raising money for a local after school club charity for kids. All proceeds are going to a great cause.”

The young man nodded, his eyes moving as he read the sign. “$1 per kiss… How much will $5 get me?”

Castiel swallowed down a knot nerves that threatened to choke off his air supply, hoping to whatever deity was watching down on him that his heartbeat wasn’t loud enough to be heard on the other side of the booth. “Would you like to find out?” he countered, extending a hand to collect the donation.

The man in leather dug out a wallet from his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. He held it out to Castiel, but as he handed over the money, he leaned in close, pressing their lips together in a hard, nearly possessive kiss. Castiel stood still at first, unsure of how to respond, but soon eagerly returned the kiss, their lips slipping together, tongues licking into each other’s mouth, eliciting tiny whimpers that Castiel would never admit to making. The young man nipped at his lower lip, soothing over the bite with his tongue, and pulled away; his mouth was red and wet, and his pupils were blown wide, only a small corona of his green irises visible amongst the black. Castiel took the money with a trembling hand, but didn’t move to put it away in the money box, afraid that if he broke eye contact, he would shatter whatever tremulous moment hung between them.

The young man spoke first, coughing quietly and catching his lip between his teeth. “So, KSU Gamers… I didn’t know we had a club like that. When do you guys meet?”

"Thursday evenings at 8," replied Castiel.

The young man nodded, taking in the information. “I’ll be sure to stop by this week. The name’s Dean, by the way.”

"I look forward to seeing you, then." He silently chided for sounding too eager and quickly finished, "I’m Castiel."

Dean’s smile grew wider as he laughed, a deep sound that filled Castiel’s chest with warmth. “I’ll see you then, Cas.” With a wave, he walked away from the booth, continuously stealing little glances behind his shoulder.

Thursday couldn’t come any faster.


End file.
